Love Today
by xeikm
Summary: Ignoring the events of the end and aftermath of Breaking Dawn, Jacob leaves town to get away from Bella's new vampire life. He makes it to Iowa where he meets his imprint and his life turns around. One-shot! Warning, MaleXMale sexual scenes.


Author's Note: WOOOO! Here's a really long one-shot. It's a Jacob story about what didn't happen during/after Breaking Dawn. Basically, Jacob didn't imprint on Nessie but he ends up imprinting on a boy! GASP! Don't worry, it's just a story. Don't go crazy on me. BUT! I am planning on a redo of Twilight with a male Bella that ends at Eclipse with Jacob getting "Male Bella" instead of Edward. That'll be out...in a long time. Haha. It all depends on how the poll on my profile turns out. So if you're interested in reading that, vote on my poll for Once in a Blue Moon! Alright. Done talking. Enjoy the story. Read and review. P.S. WARNING! MaleXMale lemon towards end. P. P. S. Pardon the OOCness of the characters! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I owned Taylor Lautner though! YUMMY!

**Love Today:**

It was like what…two years? Yeah, four years since Bella became a fang-banger and two years ago she became one of them, she changed. You can thank my new obsession True Blood for that lovely reference. Although, I'm not a fan of the misrepresentation of werewolves in that show. Sure, we're all friends and no longer trying to kill each other, but it still doesn't make everything she put me through any easier.

I had to see the girl I was in love with chose a cold, dead vampire instead of with me. Over and over again, it was him. Never did she pick me…did she ever even love me. She only egged me on with false promises that she was my friend and that she cared about what happens to me. In the end though, she chose to marry him and have his child before he finally turned her.

Their daughter is precious though, she's a beautiful gem in all this sea of ugliness. Whoever wins that girl's heart over a lucky man. As for me, I'm staying away from the Cullen Clan as much as possible. Bella won't stop trying to get hold of me, it got to the point where I had to actually block her number then she started calling from Alice's phone. I still have no clue why I saved the psychic vamp's phone number. Hmm…maybe I did want my future read. I wonder if she's willing to pretend and look into a crystal ball for me. Probably not, Jasper might try to kill me or something.

The place was empty now, I was on my own. After graduation, I decided I couldn't stay at La Push, not being so close between Bella and Edward. I just had to get myself far away from them, at least for a while. So I packed a few of my things, said goodbye to day, and left in the Camaro that Bella and Edward gave me as a good will present. From Edward, it was a more of an "I got the girl and all you got was the car." Well, at least the car won't leave me, there's still hope for Bella at least getting sick of Edward and leaving. A microscopic chance that probably will never happen. That was a year ago. A year later, and here I am, in some small town in the middle of Iowa.

I had gone over the West Coast and tore up the Mid West before settling down in Iowa. I had done a lot of odd jobs along the way to survive. For the past two months though, this town in Iowa has been my home. Kent was actually a nice place to live, a little too white for my taste, but it kinda reminded me a bit of back home. The people were nice, there was a city not too far away, and there was plenty of nature around where I can wolf it.

The only problem was my living situation.

Okay, for starters, I was living in my boss's place. I work at this small, mom and pop diner that's been in this guy's family for like a billion years. Anyways, the owner is nice enough to let me stay at his house, room and board, in exchange for me working at the diner full-time. No big deal right, not like I have much of a life anyways this is just to get me some extra money. Well, apparently the misses isn't too fond of me, even though I am positively adorable and a great roommate, I'm guess I'm just too damn sexy for my own good.

Either way though, she wanted me out and was twisting the poor guy's arm to get rid of me. So I had until the end of the week to either hit the road again or find me a new place to stay. Here in lies the problem, it's not like I really have anywhere else to go. I'm nearly broke so it will be difficult making it back home to La Push. Well, I could always call the Cullens for some cash so I can make it back in one piece. That was my absolute last resort though. Other than that though, I really didn't have a plan. It's not like dad could afford it, I didn't want to blow up what extra cash he had laying around for my stupidity.

Maybe I should've thought about this trip a little more?

Oh well, I still had three more days to figure out something, until then I had to get my ass to work.

* * *

"I need two double cheeses. One dry and no pickles, and the other with bacon and ketchup on the side," I shouted to the cooks. I clamped the order to the pins dangling from a string near the window that connected the kitchen to the back counter. I wiped the sweat off my brow and wiped it off on my apron.

The uniform wasn't so bad here. It was pretty much whatever you want over a solid black or blue apron. That was no big deal to me. I pretty much always wore jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of running shoes so I was always comfortable at work. I actually liked working at the diner, it was pretty fun. I got along with almost everyone I worked with (except for the occasional psycho), the boss loved me (his wife hated me), and the customers usually gave me a good tip (especially from the ladies).

What can I say, Jacob Black was just too sexy not to get that bonus tip.

I rushed towards the fountain and began to pour in the drink order for my other table. The lunch rush was here so that meant I needed to get a little more work done. Poor us, we had a construction site across the street so the diner and the McDonald's was always packed at this time. Lucky for us though that it was spring so the guys would hurry up and finish it before summer because it apparently got hot here. I'll be the judge of that though, my body heats up hotter than any northern town.

Let's see I needed two Cokes, a Sprite, and a Dr. Pepper. Got it and done!

Rushing the drinks over to the table, I dumped them off with the right person. I dug my hands through my pockets of the apron to get the straws for them. They were finally ready for me to take their order so I scribbled that mess down and made my way back behind the counter. I gave the cooks the next order and was gearing up to go to the next table.

It kinda sucked being one of the only three waiters in the diner. One took care of the counter area, while myself and the other handle the rest. I sucked, but it ensured that we all got a good supply of the tips.

"Hey, Jake!" I turned just in time to see one of the cook sticking his head out the window. David Samuels was goofy ball that reminded me a bit of Embry and Quil. He stood at my height with a build that was only slightly smaller than myself. He had dark blonde hair that was cut short with brown eyes that reflected the strength locked away inside him.

I liked David, he was a good guy. Fairly honest, he didn't act like he was the shit. He was a pretty chill guy to hang out, which I'm afraid I was dragged into a few times. Dickwad made me his wingman at the bars then left me talking with some psycho chick. And I mean some PSYCHO chicks.

He was still an alright dude though.

"What Dave?" I asked, sounding terribly tired. "I have orders to take."

"Yeah yeah, those punks can wait for five seconds," said David. "I heard about your living problem and I thought you could stay with me. I have enough room for someone else, plus I could use the extra rent, even if it's only temporary."

Thank God for David, here was the first bit of good news I had all day. If we weren't both straight, I would kiss him. "That's great man. Thanks a lot, I really need a place to stay," I said, smiling. "Do you mind if I move in today? I get out a little earlier then you so that means I can grab my stuff then head to your place."

"Sounds good me," said David. "One problem though that you might need to know. You see, you're going to have a roommate. My kid brother is living with me, I'm sure that's not big deal to you, but here's the deal breaker….the kid's gay. Not like he'll rape any guy he sees gay, but I feel I should tell you that first before I throw you in a room with him."

Well there goes such a promising start. Wait, why should I blow this? So what if I'll be having a gay roommate? If the kid tries anything, I could always knock him out if he tries something then leave, plus, the kid might not even find me attractive. It's no big deal. It's not like I ever really disliked gay people, in fact, I actually enjoy their company. One of the guys back in the pack is gay, but you couldn't guess who though.

"It's no big deal," I said to David. "If your brother is cool with bunking with me, it shouldn't be a big deal."

"Sweet, well, I'll see you later then, roomy," said David as he returned to the kitchen.

I returned to my tables to finish off the rest of my shift.

* * *

David's place was a decent sized apartment that was fairly clean for a twenty-three year old guy. In fact, it was too clean for this guy. There was no way he kept it this clean, they either had a maid or he put his brother to work. I'm willing to bet it's the brother. Yeah, Ryan is probably the one who has to clean this place.

I was shown to where my room was at the end of a creamy, colored hallway. When I opened my door to get my stuff in I was instantly hit with the natural scent of teenage boy and fruity candles and Lysol? The full-sized bed obviously belonged to Ryan so I wasn't about to mess with that. The room looked like it would just barely fit us both, and I didn't even know how big Ryan was. I was guessing he was a slightly, smaller version of his brother.

Anyways, I put my stuff down on the futon, which would be my bed. I flatten it down to a bed to see if there was enough room for us both, there was just enough space. I unpacked what I could in a tiny, wooden dressed that had a few drawers opened. I then went to the close to find that everything was so neatly organized I didn't even want to touch it.

I looked back at the room, seeing the lack of TV and saw a desk with a laptop on top. The larger dresser was made from matching dark wood like the nightstand, the desk, and the dresser I squeezed my stuff in. The wall was a dark blue with different posters of different bands on it. I looked over at a board that was hanging up, seeing a bunch of teens on there. I figured this one, fairly stocky guy had to be Ryan.

Then I heard the front door open with a new scent entering the apartment.

"Hey Ry! I brought you back a man!" shouted David.

"What!" said a surprisingly, alarmed voice.

David ran into the room and found me with alarming speed for a human. Unless this guy had something in his blood that I just didn't know about. He winked at me before grabbing my arm. "Time to introduce you to your roomy! Go easy on him, he's young," he said, smiling at me. He then pulled me into the hallway then into towards the living room where I saw a boy standing with his arms crossed.

Obviously, I was wrong about what Ryan looked like. David and Ryan looked almost nothing alike, and I do mean nothing! Ryan was very petite, probably Alice small, but he was surprisingly tall for someone so thin. He made it up to my shoulders so he wasn't ridiculously short. He was also dressed up like a little, emo boy with his skinny jeans and tight, yellow, flannel shirt. His blue eyes were glared at me but relaxed once he took a really good look at me. He had to brush his light, blonde bangs aside to show me his other eye. That's when I got a good look at just how pale he was. I mean, I know they're white, but even David has a bit of color on his skin. Ryan is almost vampire pale, which kinda worries me.

"This is Jacob Black," said David. "He's a friend of mine from work, he'll be staying with us for a bit. He'll be sleeping in your room."

Ryan seemed to ignore his brother as he just nodded his head with his lips slightly parted. I could tell that the kid was practically in love with me already, which was kinda funny. If he was a girl then I might even consider it, but David informed me that Ryan was only 16 so that would've been bad. I'm 19, I could get myself arrested.

"Hi," Ryan stuttered as he raised his hand. "I'm Ryan."

I accepted his hand and gave him a firm grip without crushing his fingers. "Nice to meet you," I said, smiling at him. I could already tell that the kid was getting weak kneed from this so I just had to let him go before it got worse.

David was already cracking up at him though. I could tell he was just one of those brothers who loved to torture his younger brother. "Well, runt, now that you met your roomy, you can help him get settled in," he said, smiling. "I am going to go out and get us some dinner. I'll be back in like thirty minutes. Depends how long it takes to make the damn pizza. Or do you want Chinese, Jake?"

"Pizza's good," I said, calmly. I had a bad Chinese food experience back in Kansas that I didn't want to relive.

So with that said, David left the both of us alone.

I could tell this was going to be a long day for Ryan as he tried not to die.

Ryan picked his backpack up from the ground and led us back to his room. I already told him I put some of the stuff into the drawers, but I was too afraid to mess with his anally neat closet. He seemed to blush a bit at the anal comment, but I pretended to ignore it. He made his way over to the closet and pushed some things aside so I could hang a few things up. I was honestly surprised by how little clothes he had.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Ryan. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Alright," I said, grabbing what little I had to hang up."

He was taking an awfully long time in the bathroom, I hope he didn't hurt himself. I was just finishing with the last of my clothes when I heard the door finally open. When I turned around to walk out the door so I could use the bathroom, we nearly ran into each other. It was kinda funny that we nearly crashed like in the movies, but I was unable to really pay attention when something hit me.

It took me a moment to realize something was off about Ryan, and it wasn't just the fact his shoulder-length hair was messy. No, it was when I looked into his eyes did I see what was different. He wore color contacts, his eyes were brown like innocent, puppy dog brown eyes. They were just so…adorable, I couldn't take my eyes of it.

Then it was like the universe was rushing into me, I felt suddenly compelled to take Ryan in my arms and never let him go. It felt, simply…incredible! I never felt a rush like this before. It was fantastic. It was…oh fucking shit! I just imprinted on Ryan! Holy shit, I imprinted on a guy.

How was this possible? I'm not gay…at least, I never thought of myself as gay. Sure, I saw some guys as being attractive, but I never really thought about it in a sexual way. This didn't just happen, maybe I was just imagining it.

Nope, I still found myself compelled to protect Ryan and never let him go, ever.

SHIT!

Even he seemed to feel something, at least, that's what it felt like. Ryan looked like he lost his footing for a second as his body went weak for a split second. He snapped out of it though by simply shaking his head and smiling at me. "I'm going to get a Coke, do you want one?" he asked, softly.

"Sure," I said, instinctively. I could really use a drink though, I'll ask David later.

* * *

After dinner and we were all settled for bed, Ryan wanted to talk for a moment. We had to be quite cause David apparently didn't like to be disturbed while he was trying to sleep. We did the best we could, it was handy our bed were close enough.

Ugh, I still can't get over this imprint thing.

"So you live in Washington?" he said, softly.

"Yeah, I grew up on the Reservation there. So, do you like choir?"

"I love it," I heard him smile. It was just weird how in tune with his emotions I was after a few hours of being imprinted with him. "I actually got a scholarship to Seattle. Do you think you would be going back to La Push anytime soon? It would be kinda cool knowing somebody who lives around there…I mean, not that I have to go see you all the time like a stalker or anything. I mean…"

"It's cool," said Jacob. "And I don't know, maybe I'll go back home when summer hits. It's just a long ride back home. It was a long ride to roam around half the country too."

"That must've been a lonely road trip," he whispered.

"It wasn't that bad," I told him. "I kinda like being alone. Back home, I got a pack…a pack of friends waiting. It's like they get in my head then I'll never get away. Plus, I had love drama back there so it was good to get away."

"What kind of drama?"

I sighed as I even thought about the question. I dreaded this type of question, but Ryan was my mate, even if I wasn't accepting it and he didn't know it. "Boy meets girl. Boy loves girl. Girl dumps boy for another then gets married to him then has his kid all within six months."

"What a bitch."

In all honesty, I couldn't help but to laugh by how blunt Ryan was with that simple comment.

"Yeah, what a bitch."

* * *

It was probably one in the morning when my entire body forced me to wake up. The chill that rushed through my body was enough to snap me awake to see what the problem was. What I found was that Ryan was tossing and turning in bed with painful cries whimpering from his throat. I could tell right away that he was having some kind of nightmare.

I was already jumping off the bed, failing to remember that I was only in my boxers. I could tell that it must've been frightening for him by the way his skin was so prickly. I didn't know what to do but the only thing I could do was protect him the best way I knew how.

I got under his covers, lifting them up so I had enough room without waking him up. He was curling himself into a ball with tears running down his face. I wrapped my arms around him and instinctively pulled him into a hug to keep him warm. "It's alright, Ryan," I whispered to him. "It's only a dream. A dream can't hurt you."

It seemed to be working, even though I had no clue what I was doing. Ryan seemed to be slowly calming down as the warmth from my chest warmed his cold skin off. His skin was slick from sweat, this must've been a nasty nightmare. I didn't let him go though, I remained at his side the entire night until he was completely calm then I drifted off to sleep with my head slumping back against the headboard.

When morning finally came, I was just about to push away from him when I felt his hand clinging to my chest.

"Thank you for being there last night," he whispered against my chest. "We don't have to talk about it."

I flinched at this, I could tell that he was feeling just as awkward about all of this as I did. Except he didn't understand why he was feeling so strangely. He didn't know about imprinting and I did, but I couldn't tell him…could I? Could I force him into my world?

"We can talk, we are sharing a room after all," I said, smiling as I moved his hand off me. "You have to go to school though, Ryan. I'm going to go back to sleep on my own bed."

"Alright," he whispered. "Thank you, Jacob."

"You're welcome."

* * *

We haven't really talked to each other in like a week, at least not like our first night. I knew Ryan was feeling a little awkward about that morning where I was holding him after his nightmare. I felt his feelings and I felt bad that he thought I might be just messing with him.

This was ridiculous, so ridiculous that I needed to go out for a run.

I embraced my wolf and ran off into the woods. It had been two weeks since I've gone wolf, I regretted not doing this sooner. Once I shifted into the beast, I felt my thoughts at ease as I became one with the nature around me. Everything felt so much better with my paws on the ground, running around at full speed.

I felt free, calm, I knew I had to talk to Ryan about this though.

He had the right to know about the imprint…about me.

I need to start slow though, I know he likes me, but I need to make sure he's willing to listen.

Fuck…who would've thought I'd be gay? I bet Edward is rolling around in his grave if Alice saw this coming.

* * *

When I got back to the house, I felt clean and refreshed with my thoughts clear for a change. It was a good thing my chaotic pack wasn't around to make matters worse. We were too far away for the psychic link to work, which worked just fine with me.

It was Saturday morning so Ryan would still be asleep and David was already working the early morning shift. I was off today so that was great for me. I decided a little breakfast was in order so I got to work on making something to surprise Ryan with. I figure my mate would like it if I made him something to eat, and yes, I finally accepted the fact that my mate was a guy. It didn't necessarily make me gay, I still like women, I guess I'm just bisexual? Or just really fucked up.

Either way, I got to work on making some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

When Ryan finally showed himself, he was clad in only his pajamas pants and a t-shirt. I'll have to admit he looked kinda cute in those pants with the little monkeys on it. He was rubbing his eyes when he walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air.

"You're making breakfast?" he whispered.

"I figure you might like something to eat."

I was already done with breakfast by then so I served us both then handed him his plate. He smiled at me before he started to eat and I could hear the fate moan that came out as he ate. So he did like my cooking that was a good start, now that his stomach was liking me I could go in for rest of him.

"I think we need to talk," I told him. "I know you're not that comfortable around me and I apologize about a few nights ago. I thought it might help you sleep better if I held you. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

"No Jake, it's just I'm..." Ryan stopped himself from speaking any further. He simply looked down at his plate and I just wanted to shake it out of him. He looked back at me with a sigh. "I'm just really confused about you. You come across as this tough, straight guy, but the way you held me and how you treat me makes me feel different. Even when I'm around you, I can feel the way your eyes look at me and it just makes me feel funny like I should know what to do, but I don't."

"Would it help if I said I liked you?"

His fork fell to the ground with a thud, which made him nearly fall off his chair. I quickly got out just in time as he nearly fell back his chair from such a shock. Great, I almost killed my mate with a simple question. I pulled him out from the chair and held him by his arms.

The look in his eyes bore the look of longing. I could smell the lust radiating from his skin. This was the moment that I was waiting for. If I didn't make my move now then I was sure I would never get another chance at this…I would be alone and mateless. A fate worse than death.

So I leaned in and gave Ryan a gentle kiss on his lips, making his entire body burn with warmth. He pressed himself deeper into the kiss, clinging onto my t-shirt with his hands. I moved my hands from his arms and moved them lower to hold onto his bony waist. He kept clinging onto me as our kiss only grew deeper by the second.

Finally though, it ended with Ryan's brown eyes glazed over with pure emotion. I could feel the haze fading away and it was at this moment I knew that Ryan was accepting us. "You really do like me," he whispered. He pressed his head against my chest and I just kept my arms around him as I held onto him for dear life.

Yes, I really did like him.

* * *

That night we tried to do something new to both of us.

We were going to sleep together, and I mean just sleep. Not having sex because neither one are ready for that. I found out that I'm the first guy that Ryan has been romantically involved with, which is kinda cool for me. Make this a little less weird from me, I don't have to worry about twenty other guys having touched him.

Anyways, we both got ready for bed in silence. I stripped down to my underwear, while he changed into his pajamas. He had his pants on when he noticed that he was out of shirts to wear since he failed to do laundry that day. We got kinda distracted with all the making out.

"You don't need one, I'm warm enough," I told him.

Ryan blushed as he realized what I meant by that. Just because we weren't going to have sex, doesn't mean we weren't going to attempt to cuddle at least. I was the first to get under the covers, feeling the softness of a real bed. After I was in, Ryan slowly made his way in and crawled in with me. Soon enough, I felt his delicate form curling up next to me and I simply wrapped my arms around him.

We both started to laugh a bit, softly of course.

"You are warm," whispered Ryan. "Scratch that, you're really hot."

"Thanks," I whispered, "you're pretty sexy yourself."

He blushed since he thought I misunderstood him. I understood him clearly; I just wanted to add that in because it was a fact. With each passing day, Ryan was becoming more and more attractive to me and I couldn't get enough of it. He rested his head against my shoulder with his arms lying lazily on my chest.

It felt really good to be like this, so good in fact that we were both knocked out in minutes.

* * *

Another few weeks had passed since we both shared a bed together. We were both growing more and more comfortable with each other, willing to steal more kisses and touches. I spent every spare moment I could with Ryan as I could. Any chance I got to talk to him I took it, anytime to kiss him, to hold him, or to say I love him. I took it.

Yes, I finally confessed to myself that I was in love with him. He hadn't said it back to me yet, but I wasn't going to push him. I wanted things to go naturally so today would go perfect when I told him truth about who I was.

So I took him out to the nearest woods for a picnic between the two of us. I could feel how easily his nerves attacked him as he got in my car. He dressed positively adorable with his skinny jeans and Gir t-shirt. I took him to the spot where I normally change in so that I would be sure no one would see us.

"Before we eat, Ryan, there's something I have to tell you," I said, calmly. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone and that you'll listen to everything I say. You'll give me an open mind to what I have to say."

"What are you trying to tell me, Jake?" asked Ryan.

I could see the fear in his eyes so there was no point but the present to tell him. I was already taking off my shirt as I braced myself for the worse. The tattoo on my arm was a symbol for what I was about to show him. "The people of my tribe have a gift. We are Spirit Warriors, but you call us Shape-Shifters," I explained. "We transform into wolves at will, but only after a Cold One appear in the area. Our blood responds to the danger to spark the change."

"What are you talking about, Jake?" said Ryan. "You're playing a really dumb joke on me."

"This isn't a joke, Ryan," I said, maintaining my calm. "I can become a wolf. There are things in this world that you don't know exist, I don't even know everything. But I could show you what I am because I trust you with my life." So once that was said, I shed myself of the last of my clothes. I took my pants and underwear off along with my shoes. I stood there completely nude to him, showing him my full body for the first time.

I also showed him my wolf form as I instantly shifted.

Ryan screamed as he stumbled back over picnic basket. He nearly hit his head on a rock and my protective instincts sparked again as I immediately went to his side. I stopped to show that I wasn't there to put him in any form of danger. I played the good wolf as I nuzzled my nose against his chest.

I could see and feel Ryan's shock dissipate into nothing. All that was left was someone much calmer with a faint smile forming on his face as he reached up to touch me. The curiosity in his eyes said enough so I got closer to him and laid beside him. He kept touching me, feeling the power of my wolf form.

"You really are a shifter," he whispered.

I changed back to myself, still naked as I laid beside him. I placed my hand on his hand, taking hold of it. "That's not all I am," I whispered to him. "I am also your mate. We share an imprint with each other."

"A what?" he said, sounding confused.

"An imprint. It basically means we're soul mates, destined to be together. I didn't believe I really had one till I met you."

That scored more points with me as Ryan had to blush and turn his head away. What he ended up doing though was look down and obviously saw what the warmth of his skin did to me so he had to look away. Yeah, my little buddy was getting aroused but you would too if you had someone like Ryan touching you.

"A soul mate," he whispered to me. He scooted a bit closer to me and pressed his face against my neck. "I never thought they were real, but I think I get what you mean, Jacob. Those feelings I get, maybe it is my soul or whatever telling me that I'm yours. Your mate? Wow, but I like those feelings. They make me feel safe…and loved and…and just perfect!"

"That's how our bond is supposed to feel," I said to him. "Because I'm the Alpha in my pack, I have the power to keep you safer then you've ever been. I can be there for you whenever you need me. I can be all you need and more. I can be your brother, your friend, your protector, your lover. I can be your everything."

A silent gasp escaped Ryan's chest and soon I felt him looking at me with those eyes. He had a huge grin on his face as he rolled over so he was on his back and motioned for me to get on top of him. I did as his eyes told me and laid my body over his.

"You really know how to win a guy over," he whispered to me. "I love you, Jacob Black."

"And I love you, Ryan Samuels."

With that said, we sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

Ryan asked me so many questions that I never thought it were going to end. I told him how I changed, so that naturally forced the questions about Bella. There was no point in keeping any secrets from him. It would be wrong and destroy our trust so I told him everything about her.

I told him about what happened between us, I told him about Edward and his vampire family, and I even told him of their half-human/half-vampire daughter.

Then came the other questions of the other vampire clans and if there were other creatures in this world besides them. Too be honest, I still don't know if any of those things are real. I ran into a few psychics who were actual psychics, but the rest of the stuff I just couldn't give him a straight answer. I don't know if the rest of those things exist, but if they do then they're good at playing hide and seek.

I was perfectly honest with him and he was honest with me.

Our imprint was growing stronger, and I was willing to bet it was stronger than Sam and Emily's.

* * *

David wasn't that hard to win over once we finally had the courage to tell him that we were involved. Somehow, he actually saw that coming by the way I was always by Ryan's side and how Ryan was always fawning after me. He was rather supportive of us, if not overly supportive.

Ryan's graduation came and went with the boy now becoming a free man.

I decided now would be as good of a time as any to show him what my home was like. I called in a favor to get two plane tickets for myself and Ryan. Although, I tried my best to keep Ryan a secret, that didn't seem to sedate their curiosity. They were more than willing to get us a ticket so that I could get back to Washington. I hung up not long after that then twenty minutes they called me back to let me know they bought the tickets and gave me all the information I needed of the flight.

Hmm, maybe Carlisle and Esme weren't so bad after all.

I told Ryan of what I had planned and he was practically bouncing off the wall in excitement. He ran to his room to start packing since our flight was leaving in two days. He wanted to be sure he had everything he needed for our two week long trip. I also had to quit my job at the diner since there was no point in staying since I was going back home and I needed to figure out how to get David to keep the awesome apartment.

That's when I found out that David had so much cash saved up that their parents gave him that he was good for the next ten years. I also found out that he was planning on Ryan leaving anyways for college so he had already started his hunt for a roommate. Suddenly, I didn't feel so bad about whisking his brother away from him.

"Keep him!" shouted David. "One less mouth I have to feed. I'll even pack up his shit and sent it over to La Push."

"You're a jerk, David!" shouted Ryan.

"Love you too, little brother."

I had to laugh; there was no reason for me not to be so happy.

* * *

Saturday came a lot quicker than I expected. We stuffed everything we could into our two suitcases each. Well, it was mostly Ryan's stuff; I didn't have much with me to begin with. I would be back for my car later. David assured me that he would take care of my baby, and somehow I actually trusted him that he wouldn't wreck it. If he did, I could always guilt Bella into getting me a new one.

Thanks to Carlisle and Esme, we had first class seats that were super comfortable.

Ryan was oddly giddy and nervous as the flight took off for Seattle. I could tell that he was nervous about all of yet, yet excited all at the same time. He wanted to meet my family and my pack, but he was scared that they wouldn't accept him, us. The bond of our imprint was strong enough where I could almost read his thoughts and he could see into mine.

I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him closer towards me and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry," I whispered to him. "They'll love you almost as much as I do. If they don't then I'll just have to kick their asses until they do. It's as simple as that."

"Don't, Jacob," he whispered to me, holding onto my other hand. "I don't want to give them an excuse to hate me more."

"They won't hate you," I assured him. "I can promise you that."

With that said, Ryan started to calm down a bit as we flew to my home…our home.

* * *

We landed in Seattle after a four hour flight, welcoming the night. It was already nine o'clock here and I was half ready to crash out. Ryan was practically sleeping in my arms since he was nowhere near used to the time difference like I was, but he would soon enough. I had to go rent us a car, but first thing we needed to get the rest of our luggage before then.

We claimed all of our bags and just as I was about to go to the car rental counter, I noticed a familiar scent that made my body chill. Ryan seemed to catch this and started to ask me what was wrong, but I had completely ignored him as I moved to my right. He got the hint and started to follow me, trying not to ask me too many questions.

I took us to the front entrance where I saw two, ridiculously gorgeous people. One woman and one man, both radiated with such beauty that they caught the attention of everyone passing by. The woman was short and bouncing around like a pixy, while the larger beast of a man stood there like a man statue. I recognized Alice and Emmett Cullen without any trouble.

"Jacob!" shouted Alice. She practically ran into me, giving me a hug that forced the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Yes, I could stand the Cullens, but physical contact could prove too much for my wolf senses to take. "I saw that you were coming back without a ride so I knew I had to come and get you. I dragged Emmett with me because he was being all bumming around the house."

"I'm not a bum," said Emmett. "Not my fault Rose decided to go on a little vacation to London and everyone else is out camping."

I had to laugh a bit at how stupid the big guy sounded. "You're pretty pathetic," I said, staring at his eyes to be sure they weren't red. I couldn't risk letting Ryan around hungry vampires. I turned back to see Ryan keeping his distance from us, somehow Alice and Emmett hadn't really noticed him so I decided introductions were in order. "Alice, Emmett, this is Ryan Samuels. Ryan, this is Emmett and Alice Cullen."

"You have imprinted! I knew it!" Alice practically shouted. "He's such a cute one too."

"I thought you could only imprint with girls?" asked Emmett. "Wait, you're gay now?"

I glared at him and that seemed to shut him up, while Alice practically pounced on Ryan and his adorableness.

"You guys hungry?" Alice asked, without taking his eyes off him. "We can stop by and get you some food."

Ryan was practically shaking as he felt Alice's cold hand touch his face. He turned back to me with a fearful look on his face. "They're vampires?" he asked me. I only nodded my head to respond. "They're not that scary as I thought…but they are really weird."

Emmett started to bust out into laughter as he went over to my mate. He wrapped his arm around Ryan's neck, pulling him into an odd hug. "Huh, I think I can grow to like this one," he said, smiling. "He has a sense of humor."

Alice simply snatched the keys from his hand and made her way out the exit. "Come on, boys. We have a long ride back to La Push."

* * *

I called Leah to pick us up since the Cullens still weren't allowed to cross the boundary line. I knew the Cullens would never hurt us, but the elders still had their suspicions of them. Especially when all those vampire clans began to show up and forced countless boys and a few girls to change. There were over forty of us now from what I last heard from Seth. There hasn't been any more of us coming to our power, which was a good sign. It meant that things were under control.

I thanked Alice and Emmett for the ride, Alice was already telling me that I had to go to the house because Bella wanted to see me.

That was going to have to happen later.

Leah was already waiting for us in her truck with a nasty smile on her face. I could tell that she was happy yet pissed that I was back. It means she was no longer the Big Wolf in the pack, but it also meant she was no longer responsible for keeping everyone under control.

She was pleasant enough to Ryan, surprised though that I imprinted with a boy and she was already wondering what the others would say about this. I tried not to think about it, but Ryan was clearly flipping out. I knew his parents didn't exactly approve of his "choice," but dad had to understand that this wasn't a choice. This was fate.

"Behave you two," said Leah as she pulled out of my driveway.

Ryan and I walked to the door just to see it being pushed open by my father, Billy Black.

My father rolled up to us in his wheelchair and I crouched over to give the man a hug. "It's good to see you home, son," he told me.

"It's good to be home, dad," I told him back. I pulled myself back together then turned back to look at Ryan. I took hold of his hand so that he could properly meet my father. I was just as nervous about this as he was. "Dad, this is Ryan Samuels. We…Well, I imprinted with him. He's my mate."

Talk about a man who looked like he was a deer caught in a pair of headlights. My father looked like he was about to fall out of his wheelchair at any moment, but somehow he managed to pull himself back together as he started to laugh. "Well…at least you didn't imprint with a vampire," he said, cheerfully. "At least this one is human."

"Thanks?" whispered Ryan.

"Come on in boys," my father said, cheerfully. "There's still some food in the kitchen if you're hungry. Go ahead and help yourselves. It's a little late for me; I need to go to bed. We can get to know each other better in the morning at breakfast. Behave, Jacob."

Why was everyone telling me to behave? Do I look like some sex craved maniac? Oh right…I'm still a virgin. Yeah…I can see why they keep telling me that.

* * *

So here we were, alone in my room. We were still full from the food that Emmett and Alice picked up for us so we skipped the leftovers in the kitchen. I took the time to clean up the kitchen for dad, after showing Ryan to my room where he could rest up. When I got there, I saw him just sitting there on my bed with his puppy dog eyes just staring at me like he wanted me to touch him.

I went to his side, stroking his cheek with the tips of my fingers. He seemed to like that as he held onto my wrist and closed his eyes to give into my touch. It was at that moment that I knew I wanted him so bad that it hurt. I just had to have him; I had to make love to him right then and there. Somehow, I think Ryan that was thinking that exact same thing that night. We were both ready to take this next step in our relationship.

Ryan pulled himself up from my twin sized mattress to wrap his arms around my neck. I grabbed hold of his waist and the two of us just stared at each other for a moment. It was a moment that ended pretty quickly, when Ryan smashed his lips against mine. I was caught a little off my guard by my mate's sudden act of dominance, but found it positively alluring all at the same time.

Not wanting to be out done though, I pushed him down so that he laid flat on his back. His head rested against my old pillow and he seemed to recognize my scent as he buried his face into it. I began to lick and suck on his neck, which only made him purr more. My hands ran up and down his body before I finally had the urge to just tare every article of his clothing to pieces. I refrained from doing that though, and slowly began to undress him.

First came his shirts, which had to be unbuttoned then slid off before I could pull off the undershirt. With that gone, his smooth torso was exposed to me which got me a little excited. I began to bite away at his newly exposed flesh just for the heck of it. I just wanted to feel his warmth, hear his cries as he moaned into my bed.

Our hardening bulges began to rub against each other, getting us both all the more excited.

My hands went to his jeans next as I slowly unzipped and unbuttoned them to free him. The tight jeans soon came off with ease and left him sitting there in his short trunks that made "assets" all the more alluring. I ran my fingers down the front of his trunks to feel his bulge's heat rising to my hands. He was wanting this just as badly as I did.

He was pushing himself up a bit, but I kept him flat on his back. I leaned down to kiss him on the lips before I began to undress myself. I actually tore my v-neck clean off, feeling annoyed by the constricting fabric then I removed my jeans so that I was only in my boxers. I rubbed our crotches against each other, enticing moans from the both of us.

Ryan's hands were on my back now with his nails digging into my skin. He started to grind against me, lifting his legs up so that he could tie them around my waist. His ass was more exposed to me even if we were both still covered by our underwear. I could feel the heat growing against my dick, making me want to ravish him right then and there.

I noticed the look of fear in his eyes as he prepared to give himself to me. I couldn't understand why he was so afraid when I started to feel his breathing started to decrease. "Is this going to hurt?" asked Ryan.

I gave him a little kiss on his cheek to calm his nerves down some. I held him in my arms, looking him straight in the eyes. "A little," I confessed, "but I'll be gentle with you. If at any time you're too uncomfortable, I want you to tell me to stop. I don't want you to be in anymore discomfort then possible."

"Alright," he whispered as he began to remove his legs.

We both yanked each other's underwear off so now we were both left completely exposed. I didn't want to just jump into the act right away, I wanted to savor as much of it as possible. So I laid down beside him, holding him in my arms so I could see my mate fully naked. The moon was peeking into my room and offered a bit of light to the dark room. Ryan looked positively beautiful in every sense of the word, he was simply stunning. I was the luckiest man to ever walk this earth to have someone like him as my soul mate.

We shared a kiss again with the moonlight illuminating my bedroom.

"I love you," whispered Ryan.

"I love you," I whispered back.

Moving my hand towards the nightstand, I grabbed a bottle of lotion I brought from Iowa. I began to pour a bit of it onto my fingers and rubbed it in so it was coated with it. This wasn't proper lube, but it would get the job done and it would help Ryan unwind a bit. So I slid my hands down his front, touching his erection which wasn't that bad in size, and slid it underneath him. He picked his cute ass up so that I could prepare him with one finger. His entire body tensed up around me for a moment, but I just ran my cheek against his to calm him down so I could use another then another. I used those three fingers to stretch him so that he would better accommodate what I was about to put in him.

Ryan was moaning and quivering underneath me as he tried to contain himself. We couldn't be that loud in fear of waking up my dad. That would be an awkward mess if he started to yell at us, while we were having sex. There would be no chance that Ryan wouldn't want to continue after that and I don't think I would want to either.

I pulled my fingers out of him, leaving him with an empty feeling. I jumped up from my bed and got between his legs with my dick running between his legs. We shared a look for a moment before he nodded his head at me, reading for me to fuck him. I took in a deep breath as I braced myself for what was about to happen.

Bringing his legs to my shoulders, I used this exposed position to enter his tight ring. I was surprised by just how tight an ass could be, let alone Ryan's ass. We were both moaning as I tried to ease my way inside of him without busting a nut right there. He was just so tight that it took everything my virgin self had not to cum right there. I waited until his heavy breathing began to calm down to a steady rhythm before I proceeded any further.

It took a couple of minutes for me to get it all in, mostly because I was well equipped so I had to give him the time to adjust. Even after I was completely buried inside of him, I had to wait until he was completely used to me before I began. Ryan was still quivering underneath me with his face in a sensual mixture of pain and pleasure. I had to contain my instincts from just pounding him senseless right there.

He was ready for me soon enough though and we shared another kiss just as I began to move.

Things started out slow at first. I moved my waist back and forth, just enough to only pull out an inch or so before I pushed back in. His kisses grew harder as he rubbed my back and egged me on to go a little faster. I did as he wanted, going as fast as he wanted me to go. Within two minutes, I was beginning to pound away at his sweet ass more and more.

Soon it got to the point where he wasn't even kissing me back. He was just clinging onto my body, moaning into my ear as I pounded away at him. I was surprised that I was able to hold out for so long, but I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. The wolf within me gave me the stamina to hold out longer than a typical virgin, but I lacked the experience to hold out any longer.

With one last stroke, I hit Ryan's sweet spot and made him cum on the spot. I watched the look of pleasure that made his eyes roll back as his seed coated us both. That look and the way his muscles tensed up around my dick pushed me over the edge. I came next, filling him all the way up with my warm seed.

We stayed completely still for a moment, a little surprised by what just happened but the sweat and cum on our bodies snapped us out of it.

"That was great," whispered Ryan.

"That was fantastic," I told him.

We both chuckled a bit before deciding that it might be best to take a shower before actually going to bed. I found some towels that my dad left on my dresser, which we quickly wrapped ourselves in before running to the bathroom. We tried to stay as quite as possible in the shower so not to wake him up.

We returned to bed, clean and tired, collapsing onto the mattress without anything to cover us but our own naked bodies. Ryan was out like a light and I wasn't about to last much longer then he did before I passed out with him in my arms. And that's how we fell asleep on our first night back in La Push after making love for the first time.

* * *

Dad surprised us both that morning with the smell of a delicious breakfast. That scent made me wake up without any hesitation, making me get up from the bed to find something to wear. Ryan was still dead to the world as he shivered for some warmth. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped him around it so he would be fine before I woke him up.

Now that I was dressed and Ryan was warm, I made my way downstairs to find out that the smell wasn't my dad's cooking. Oh no, that familiar scent belonged to the delicious cooking of Emily Uley, the wife of my former Alpha. I slowly made my way into the kitchen to see Emily standing at the oven, making breakfast, while dad and Sam Uley drank coffee at my table.

Sam noticed me coming in and welcomed me with a big smile. Sam wasn't that much bigger than I was, but he had a little more time to beef himself up then I did. I kinda wondered who would win in a fight now though.

"Welcome back, Jacob," Sam said as he rose from the table. I was actually glad to see Sam for a change. Back in the day, I would probably be walking in the other direction just so I wouldn't have to listen to him. Not that he wasn't a good guy; I just never liked being bossed around. We shared a quick hug between friends. "I heard you just got in last night. How did you make it back to the rez from Seattle?"

"Alice and Emmett Cullen gave us a ride," I told him. "Apparently, Alice saw me coming back without a ride so she decided to pick me up. I was just going to rent a car, but she offered a free ride and food. Leah got us at the boundary line though, so don't worry."

"That was nice of her," Sam said, a little bitterly. I could see that relations between us and the Cullens haven't improved that much since I've been gone. I could only hope that I wasn't coming home to a blood path between Sam's pack, my pack, and the Cullen Clan.

Leave it to Emily to be the one to break the silence. I love how that woman could release all the tension in the room. "I'm sure you're hungry for my cooking though, Jacob Black," laughed Emily. When she turned around, my eyes nearly flew out of my sockets. Yes, the mountain of scrambled eggs in her hands looked delicious, but that wasn't what I was talking about.

I was simply shocked by what I saw. I just couldn't believe that the unthinkable had finally happened, after all these years it happened. "You're pregnant!" I said, louder then I probably should've.

They all began to laugh at me with Emily's being the loudest in the group.

"Yes Jacob, I'm pregnant, but don't worry. It's not your baby," she said, laughing at me.

I was about to reply with something smart when I heard Ryan coming down the stairs. I could hear his tired self trying to navigate down the stairs without falling down. When he entered the kitchen that was filled with laughter, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he was surprised to see us all there.

Well, he was more surprised by Sam and Emily.

Ryan nearly ran into Emily when he entered the room when I just remembered something. He didn't know about the scar on her face and he would without a doubt react badly to it. I had to stop him from saying anything too stupid that might tick Sam off.

"Whoa!" Ryan said, initially startled by almost running into someone. That ended soon enough when he took a good look at her scarred face. "Holy!" That's when I had to cut him off with a sharp cough followed by a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. I was lucky that Ryan was quick enough to catch what I was trying to say to him. Ryan pointed at her belly and began to give an uneasy laugh. "I almost ran into your belly. I'm so sorry…how far along are you?"

I gave a heavy sigh, surprised by his quick comeback. I noticed that Sam had tensed up a bit and was alert in case Ryan had said anything to upset Emily. The only good thing was that had Ryan said something, Emily was used to it by now that she didn't let it bother her…too much. That might have been the only that kept him spared from Sam involuntarily changing.

"Almost eight months," said Emily. "Now, I'm guessing you're Ryan. Billy was just warning us about you before Jacob came down here."

"He was?" I said to dad.

"The packs were going to find out sooner or later," said dad. "That's why I invited them all over today. I made sure Sam and Emily came first that way some order can be maintained in the house."

"So Jacob Black has finally imprinted," said Sam. "About time you joined the club. Even Leah finally imprinted on someone."

"Seriously?" I practically yelled. "Does she drive him completely insane with his psycho bitch rants?"

"My bitch rants aren't that bad, Jacob." I felt my entire body tense up as I turned back, looking over the mountain of muffins and eggs. Leah was standing at the doorway with her hands on her hips. She was practically throwing daggers at me with her eyes, which was nothing new to me. I was used to it by now.

I got up from my chair to attempt to make peace when something or should I say someone ran into me. I found myself looking down to see Seth practically latching himself onto me. "Jake!" shouted the excited teenager. "You're finally back home. Thank God! Leah was driving us all crazy. She takes being 'Alpha' way too seriously! She nearly killed us all just last week!"

"Crybaby," mumbled Leah.

I started to laugh at Seth before giving him a quick hug. "Nice to see you too, kid," I said, smiling at him. Seth had grown a bit since I've been away. He no longer looks like a scrawny little kid. He actually toned up, grew a couple of inches, and developed manlier features. "Wow, you don't look like a kid anymore. I kinda miss my little brother."

"We all gotta grow up at some point, Jake!" said Seth. He turned to the side, noticing Ryan just standing there. I wondered if Seth knew anything about me imprinting. Knowing Leah, she probably blabbed and told everybody in the state what happened. "Hi there! You must be Ryan." It looks like I was right.

"Hi," Ryan said, nervously. "So you're Seth. Jacob warned me about you."

"Did he warn you about us?"

The last thing I saw was Embry and Quil before they tackled me down to the ground.

What a day this was already turning out to be.

* * *

The house was flooded with shape-shifters that morning. I've never seen Emily cook so much food in my life. I couldn't' believe that the poor woman had to feed them all so often. Lucky some of the wolves brought their imprints with them. I saw Kim and a couple of unfamiliar girls helping Emily with breakfast. Ryan and myself offered to help, but Emily said that they had it covered.

While everyone was eating, nobody said anything about me imprinting with a guy. I guess I should be a little grateful to hear that, but the silence was killing me. It didn't matter to me if they approved or not. I just needed to know how cautious I had to be with Ryan around. If anyone of them were even contemplating harming a single hair on his head, I wanted to know now that way I would kill them before they had the chance to act out.

Ryan was chatting with Quil and Embry, learning all my embarrassing secrets in the process.

Really, did they need to talk about the glue incident back in first grade?

"It was hilarious, you had to be there to truly appreciate it," laughed Embry.

"Maybe you should try and convince Jacob for a repeat performance," said Ryan.

"No you won't," I shouted at the three of them.

Ryan gave me an innocent smile as he left them for my side. He sat down beside me on the floor and leaned his head against my shoulder. I kissed him on the forehead, while taking hold of his hand. The two of us shared a smile before I caught him stealing a piece of toast from my plate.

He stated to laugh at me before kissing me on the cheek and going back to the others.

"You were just using me for my toast!" I shouted at him.

"No, I'm just using you for your body," he said back at me.

Before I had the chance to get back at him, my phone stared to go off. I pulled it out and stared at the new text that I got. I wasn't too surprised to see that it was from Bella. I was more surprised to see that she was inviting us over for lunch that day.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to figure out what I should do.

There was no point in avoiding it. A confrontation would happen between us sooner or later. At least this way, we could make amends with our past and move on without regret. This was just going to be a closure lunch date.

So I sent a message, telling her that I would be there with Ryan at one.

I turned back to Ryan and saw that both packs were warming up to him rather nicely.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

We made it to Forks, driving through the winding roads to make it to the Cullen's class house. I had to explain to Ryan that vampires don't burn up in the sunlight like they did in myth. They actually…glittered instead, which he found to be positively hilarious. I thought it was pretty funny when I found that out myself.

Before we left the house, I had us both dress up into something appropriate for lunch with the Cullen family.

I wasn't too surprised to see the door swing open with Emmett showing up with Rosalie.

"I thought I smelled dog," shouted Rose.

"I thought you were supposed to be across the pond."

"Came back this morning," said the bitchy vampire.

Why wasn't I surprised that she showed up the day after we arrived? I'm beginning to think that Alice had this all planned out in that clairvoyant head of hers. If there was anyone in the clan that was manipulative and borderline insane then it was Alice.

I made sure to keep my eyes on Ryan for his own safety. I remembered what happened to Bella when she was still human and got a paper cut. I couldn't afford to let the vampires to go insane with the smell of human blood.

"This must be Ryan," said Rose. "I heard that Jacob imprinted, but I couldn't believe that it was with a boy." She held her hand out to Ryan, which I was a little surprised by. She was actually being nice to somebody, which was positively shocking. "I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Ryan Samuels," he said, weakly.

"What's up, kid!" said Emmett.

"Nice to see you again, Emmett."

We made our way into the house to be greeted by the smell of food. I just have to guess that Esme was in the kitchen cooking. She loved having an excuse to cook for people since vampires didn't really eat anything but blood. And even I had to admit that she was a pretty good cook. It didn't hurt that she could do a million tasks at once, making cooking a breeze.

Speak of the devil, Esme came out of the kitchen with Carlisle and Alice. Jasper was coming in from another room, which made me wonder just where the other three were. Knowing them, they probably went for a quick run around the woods to keep their calm.

"It's so good to see you again, Jacob," said Carlisle. "I see you've brought Ryan with you. It's a pleasure to meet you, young man."

"Hello, everyone," Ryan barely squeaked.

I chuckled a bit as I wrapped a protective arm around him. My warmth got him to calm down a bit, which was a good thing. He didn't look like he was breathing before. "Ryan, these are the Cullens. That's Carlisle and his wife Esme. You've already met Alice, next to her is mate, Jasper. Everybody, this is Ryan Samuels, my mate."

"I knew you would imprint sooner or later," said Esme, "but I always thought it would be with a girl not a boy." She began to smile at us both though, which felt welcoming enough. I didn't have to worry about them judging us. "Well, that goes to show you that not even vampires know everything."

"Speak for yourself," laughed Alice. "I totally saw this one coming after Jacob left town."

"Of course you would," I said to Alice.

"Why don't we go to the dining room for lunch?" said Carlisle.

We followed them into the massive dining room with Ryan practically jaw dropped in the process. I had to hold back my laughter as playfully pushed him so he would snap out of it. He gave me a dirty look before trying to push me back.

Just as we were about to sit down, we heard the door open and laughter fill the air.

I braced myself for the worse as I turned towards the front entrance. I waited only a second before they entered and my stomach tightened up in nervous knots. Edward and Bella came into the dining room with Renesmee following between them. My feelings for Bella may have been dead because of the imprint, but it didn't mean that I wasn't nervous about this encounter still.

Bella looked as radiant as ever in her white dress that flowed perfectly with her. Renesmee wore on that was similar to hers too, which looked cute on the girl. They both looked amazing with Edward looking not too shabby himself, but who really cared about him.

Edward apparently heard my thoughts because he just cracked a knowing smile at me and I smirked back at him.

"Nice to see you too, Jake," Edward huffed at me.

"Back at you."

I watched as Bella took a few steps away from her family to meet me halfway. She began to smile at me as she waited for me to move. "Hey Jake," she said, calmly. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has," I said, taking a few steps forward. "You look like you've adjusted to vampire life nicely, Bells."

"It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be," she confessed. "I had a lot of help."

Edward smirked, knowing that she was talking about him. He simply shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his beautiful wife. "I didn't do that much," he told her. "You did all the heavy lifting."

Bella laughed a bit before we shared a brief hue. After a moment, she pulled away to acknowledge Ryan's presence. She was still smiling at him, which made me happy to see her smile. "Hello. I'm Bella. I'm an old friend of Jacob's. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you too," Ryan said, cracking a gentle smile at her. "I'm Ryan, I'm Jacob's boyfriend. I'm glad that to finally meet the famous Bella Swan. Jake's told me a lot about you."

"They were all good things I hope?" Bella asked him.

"Of course," Ryan said, lying like a dog.

Edward started to laugh again, clearly seeing the thoughts my Ryan had. I wasn't too offended by this. I knew that not even he could control his talent all the time, but he was getting better at it. This time though, you didn't need to be a telepath to know exactly what was going on in our heads.

Bella knew it was lie to, but she couldn't help but to laugh either. "I guess I deserve that," she said, smiling. "I'm just glad that Jake finally found someone to make him happy. I'm really glad that he imprinted with somebody though. I know that you'll take good care of my Jake and that the both of you will be very happy together."

"I hope so," Ryan confessed. "I love Jacob very much."

I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him towards me. He blushed a bit as I gave him a soft kiss on his sensual lips. "And I love you," I said to him.

"That's sweet," said Edward. He swopped down to pick his daughter up. It was remarkable how old she looked for only being two years old. I guess her age progression was beginning to slow down so she looked like a typical nine year-old girl. "I suggest we eat something though before Nessie gets anymore hungry."

"I'll be fine, dad," argued the girl. "I can starve myself to death for a couple more minutes."

"Alright, drama queen," laughed Bella. "Let's eat lunch."

We all took a seat at the table, amazed by the spread they had to offer.

I took a brief glance over at Bella and Edward, seeing just how happy those two were to be together. I couldn't believe that I tried to push myself between them in the past. That I tried to ruin what they had for my own selfish reasons. I mean, Bella wasn't even my imprint yet I fought for her like she was, even though I knew that there was somebody out there just for me.

I'm glad I gave her up now though because it brought me to Ryan.

I ignored that happy family to turn towards my boyfriend, seeing him smile at me just made my world go round.

* * *

We said our goodbye to the Cullen family, they welcomed us both there whenever, I promised to stop by more often, and Ryan promised to see them again before he left for university.

When we made it back to La Push, I got a call from dad to tell us to go to the beach. I told Ryan that they were probably throwing another welcome home bash which involved more food. I wasn't sure how much more food I could stuff into Ryan and myself. I could burn off the calories like nothing, but at this rate I was going to have to roll Ryan to Seattle.

"Do I have to eat?" cried Ryan. "My stomach hurts so much. I don't think I can eat for the rest of the week! Why do you people eat so much?"

"You shouldn't' try competing with me, babe," I told him. "You'll never out eat a wolf. Stick with what you can eat. And don't worry about eating there, if you're too miserable then I won't force you to eat. You could just snack or we could walk around the beach."

"I like the sound of that," he said, softly. "I could sure use a good walk…a long walk. How far is Seattle? If I walk there, I should lose all the weight I gained from today."

I laughed a little at him as I drove us over to the beach.

We made it only to see that all the members of the pack and their family was there. Hell, I would say half the town was here and I couldn't see why. I mean there was no need to make such a big deal with me coming home. I didn't need nor want all of this.

Since when did the world revolve around what I wanted?

Ryan and I made it to the beach, only to be ambushed by Quil and Embry.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!"

They dragged us across the sand to take us to the others. There were so many people and I had trouble recognizing all of these faces. I hardly recognized half the kids that were in the pack since either they've grown up since I went away or more members have joined during my absence. Leah informed me that Sam's pack had the numbers, but we had the skill.

My pack consisted of myself, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, and five other kids I knew nothing about. I would have to be sure to get to know the new kids and lay down the law before they thought they could walk all over me. I wasn't going to be too rough with them, but I just had to be sure they respected me since I was their Alpha.

Dad and Sam dragged us off somewhere to talk in private for a moment.

"There is something I have to warn you about, son," said dad. "We went over some of the old legends about imprinting."

"There is something you need to know from the legends," said Sam. "Although an imprint between two males are rare, they are indeed a true bond and powerful. I'm sure you already know and seen that, but there is one other thing you must know."

"The submissive male, you Ryan," said dad, "is able to conceive a child from his male partner."

"How do you know I'm the submissive?" shouted Ryan, ignoring the conceiving a child part. The three of us shot him a look that quickly shut him down. He knew that was a totally dumb question, but his embarrassment got the better of him. "Wait! I can have a kid! What? How? Huh! What?"

"We just thought you should know that way you'll be more careful about spending time together," hinted Sam.

They ditched us and returned to the party.

Ryan was still flipping out about being able to get pregnant, while my imagination ran wild. I didn't even think about kids but now that thought was there it wasn't going away. I could just picture Ryan now with a belly like Emily, carrying our son or daughter. The thought of having truly being able to have a child of our own brought me a great deal of joy.

"Quit smiling!" shouted Ryan. "You're not the one who can get knocked up!"

"Like that's such a bad thing?" I laughed at him. "Don't you want to have a child with me?"

"Maybe, but not like now! I need to get my degree first," he said, blushing wildly. "Until then, no more sex! I'm not getting pregnant."

"Wait! You can't take sex away from me," I said. "Come on, Ry. We'll just be more careful."

"I'm not listening," laughed Ryan as he ran away from me.

I just shook my head at him before I started to chase after him. I caught him from behind and threw us both onto the sand with a few people laughing at us. I pinned Ryan to the sandy ground and kissed him on the lips.

"We're still going to have sex," I told him. "We'll just have to rely on a lot more foreplay and oral sex. You can't take that ass away from me."

"You're such an idiot," he said, laughing at me. "Fine, deal. I swear though, Jacob, if you put a baby in me before my last year then I'm going to chop your penis off."

"You wouldn't dare," I said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Try me," he said before kissing me.

We shared a gentle kiss for a moment when we heard footsteps running towards us. I pulled away from Ryan just in time to catch Quil, Embry, and Seth coming after us. I braced ourselves for the worst as they came, picked us up from the ground, and dragged us over to the bonfire that Sam was building.

The smell of food, the sound of the ocean, and the sight of our family and friends made things feel just right.

I was back on my feet now with Ryan holding onto me with a smile on his face. It was then that I realized that my life was just fine the way it was. I had Ryan's love, I had the support of my family and friends, and I was at last in peace with my past.

It felt like a good day to just love everybody and everything.


End file.
